Breakfast with the Potters
by lady-match
Summary: James tries to cook breakfast, but the results aren't so good. Includes Lily Potter, and Sirius Black.


Lily Potter awoke with a start. She had reached out a hand to touch James, to find he wasn't curled around his pillow beside her. She sat up her green eyes scanning the room her left hand on her wand underneath her pillow. She returned her gaze back to the bed realizing that he had left her a note. She picked up the folded piece of parchment. Unfolding it she smiled as she read it's contents: _"When you wake up come on down I have a surprise for you my love…James_ She placed the note where she had found it, and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Sighing deeply she stood up picking her white terry cloth robe then attempted to tie it around her 8 month bulge. Patting her stomach she smiled, _Oh little one, I hope this world becomes a little better with you in it. _

Lily waddled her way down the stairs. She turned entering her kitchen to see James scrambling around the stove. He then stiffened seeming to have sensed someone standing behind him turning slowly Lily began laughing at the sight in front of her. James Potter was dressed in his usual faded blue striped pajamas, but now he had added Lily's flowered apron. It was tied around his waist with a **extremely** neat bow in the back. He placed his hands on his hips, and in one hand still held on to the spatula.

"Well good morning to you to." He walked over to his lovely wife hugging her to him then planting a kiss on her mouth. "Mmm…morning breath."

Lily smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "Mmmhmm, you're one to talk." James pulled at the nearest chair for her helping her sit down.

"So my dear, how did you rest?" He returned to the stove trying to flip the eggs before they burnt.

"As good as any pregnant woman I suppose." She laughed lightly.

James poured her a glass of orange juice after making sure the eggs would be safe. He placed the glass in front of her crossing his arms across his chest, "You mean you tossed, and turned all night. Waking your husband up every two hours requesting strange muggle food?" He moved back knowing if he stayed put she would smack him.

She took a long drink of her orange juice, "Yes, but most of the time he would just mumble then fall right back to sleep." She glanced up at him smiling looking back down at the table she noted that there were three plates instead of two. Which could only mean one thing…Sirius would be there any minute. She glanced back up at him with a raised eyebrow, "So why is Sirius coming over today dear? Didn't you get enough of him last night?"

Turning from the stove he brought the frying pan with him, "He's going to help me with the gutters. You know that since we live in a muggle town we have to do things the muggle way. " He smiled as he placed an egg on each plate. Walking back to the counter he poured two cups of coffee, setting one in front of his plate. He stood at the end of the table as if waiting.

Lily jumped at the loud knocks on the door it was three short knocks, Sirius had arrived. She held her belly as the baby kicked out almost like a reflex. "Hmm, think your child doesn't like him already." She smiled then looked down at her burnt egg.

The dark slim man came striding into the house. He was dressed in black loose jeans, and a black tight fitting t-shirt. His dark hair was wet, and slicked back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. He took the coffee from James then headed to the end of the table. Placing the coffee down he pushed the plate out of the way, he then folded his arms on the table, and laid his head on them.

Lily smirked at Sirius Black, "Did you have a good time hun?" She asked a bit loud, and high pitched.

Lifting his head Sirius then placed a finger over his lips, "Shhhhhhhh." He then placed his hand that had been on his lips to his forehead, "Can't even bloody do that without my head throbbing."

James smirked and sat next to him, "Well it will teach you not to drink so much." He looked down at his egg wearily then at Lily smiling sheepishly, "Guess I should've watched them more closely." He picked up a forkful looking at it unsurely then sticking it into his mouth chewing slowly. He had gotten about half of it chewed before he started gagging. Getting up slowly he headed towards the sink spitting out the egg. Turning he looked at Lily, "Damn eggs. They must be bad." 

"Ummhmm, I just bought those yesterday." Raising her brow at him, she then sighed taking a few minutes to stand, "You two go on, and do whatever in the hell you two do. I'll call when a **real** breakfast is made." Gently she patted James on the cheek.

Lifting his head lightly again Sirius smirked, "Aww is Mum in a bad mood this mornin'?" He picked up his coffee, and began drinking the hot dark liquid.

Standing behind Lily, James's eyes grew wide as he started making stop it now movements, and as quickly as he had started them he stopped when she turned. Smiling at his wife James said as sweetly as he could, "I love you." Leaning over he kissed her cheek lightly then grabbed Sirius by the scruff of the neck, "Come on we've got to get these gutters fixed!"

Yelping as the hot coffee sloshed onto his hand Sirius allowed himself to be dragged outside. After they had reached the outside of the house Sirius stood, and straightened himself. "Why in bloody hell did you do that for? Hmm? Almost burnt me hand off!" He gingerly sipped at the little coffee that remained in the mug.

Narrowing his eyes at his best friend, James stood his ground, and curtly said, "You know what she's gonna do now don't ya?"

Sirius snickered, "Oh she gonna poison our breakfast? Hmm?"

Walking into the garage James sighed then looked back over his shoulder at the darker man, "You'll wish she just had poisoned it."

The pregnant woman stood in front of the counter turning the pages of what seemed to be a cookbook. Humming lightly to herself she found the recipe she had been looking for. "Ah yes! Here we are Spitting slugs. Ha! This will teach that old dog a new trick. Lesson for the day: Never mess with a potion master." She began singing a lullaby as she moved daintily around the kitchen making her two men a breakfast to remember.


End file.
